


由奢入儉難

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—日常向、abo設定—紅酒味Alpha51x玫瑰香Omega244—車車車車
Kudos: 13





	由奢入儉難

當收到判定為陰性的通知的信件截圖時，堂本剛就帶著好久不見的爽朗心情在家彈吉他玩幾個session。

摸了摸蹭在自己腳邊的狗女兒，小舌頭舔過指尖，癢癢的彷彿搔在心口之上。

堂本剛忍不住覺得自己挺好笑的，已經41歲的中年大叔，對於家裡終於又能夠不再是只有自己一個人孤單的過日子這件事情竟然有如此大的動搖。

果然由奢入儉難…從耳朵生病之後決定同居以來好久沒有這麼長時間獨居，他竟然十分不適應。

把吉他當抱枕抱在胸前整個人窩在沙發上，堂本剛面前電視播放著職人紀錄片，但視線卻一直往時鐘上面飄。

距離收到訊息已經過了十分鐘。  
距離收到訊息已經過了十五分鐘。  
距離收到訊息已經過了二十一分鐘。

就在堂本剛配著平穩悠揚的電視配樂昏昏欲睡的時候門外總算響起了鎖彈開的喀噠聲，他嘴角勾起微笑，看著戴著口罩匆匆走進家門的人站定在自己面前直勾勾看著自己幾秒鐘之後轉身就衝進浴室洗澡。

他們不愧是就算思念再怎麼潰堤，也仍舊是防疫小尖兵的KinKi Kids！

“我們是～KinKi Kids～”小聲的喊著演唱會結束的時候的標語，雙手還朝上舉了一下，自娛自樂的笑的撅起了嘴。

“Tsuyo？”圍著一條浴巾散發濕氣與熱氣的裸男直接走到客廳。

堂本剛看到光一也不說話，對著他張開了雙手，光一自然的俯身抱住思念已久的人，輕輕啄吻他的唇。

堂本光一突然感覺後頸一癢，有一隻調皮的手指正在他剛剛撕掉抑制貼的腺體上跳舞，這是什麼的意思昭然若揭。

感覺鼻上逐漸濃郁的玫瑰花香，被自己濕氣一蒸更加明顯，堂本光一身體自然也受到了影響，紅酒的酒香略為霸道的纏住堂本剛飢渴的身子，兩人都漸漸克制不住自己，粗魯的愛撫彼此的身體。

“Kochan...”

“嗯？”

“我最近...沒吃抑制劑...”

堂本光一一聽竟有些恍神，因為兩人是公眾人物、是top愛豆組合，所以這一段不能被人發現的情感造成兩人一直不能完全標記、不能在發情期的時候闖進內腔散播種子，堂本光一就只能在情事當中忿忿的在衣領露出的邊緣留下牙印、紅印，權當作宣示主權。

他們並不是沒有差點做到底過，畢竟自己愛的人在面前要說能完全遏止住自己的慾望也是非常困難的一件事情，但他們倆總會有默契的將性事停在生殖腔前，不然就是讓堂本光一咬咬後頸臨時標記，然後再貼上抑制貼隔絕氣味。

而現在在面前這具被發情熱給纏繞灼燒的身體，終於要完完全全屬於自己了。

堂本光一順著脊椎往下移，伸進褲子內不意外的摸到了溼透的內褲，再也無法壓抑自己的慾望，將信息素強勢的散發出來使自己的Omega更加情動。

堂本剛的身子已經軟的不能再軟了，將自己攀附在光一的身上，主動的獻上自己的唇，論讓愛人失控的能力，沒有人比堂本剛更優秀。

發情的Omega是如此的香甜多汁，前方性器被自己Alpha吸吮、後穴則是被骨節分明的兩根手指用力進出，過多的快感讓原本清明的大眼睛被霧氣壟罩，迷濛之中看著那人的薄唇與被自己的肉柱撐大的臉頰都讓堂本剛更加興奮。

論堂本剛的size在Omega之中肯定可以排上前5%，堂本光一感嘆還好自己是Alpha，有先天上的優勢，不然若是比自己的Omega小的話都會擔心不能讓對方舒服了。

更加賣力的吸舔敏感的龜頭與鈴口，感覺到肉柱的脈動與後穴不規律的收縮，堂本光一知道堂本剛快高潮了，抽出自己的手指，改成將自己的性器直接一插到底。

短暫的空虛之後被更加粗大灼熱的性器填滿，堂本剛立刻達到了高潮，把自己多日來都沒釋放的濁液噴灑在光一精實的胸腹上。

堂本光一特別喜歡聽堂本剛的呻吟、喘息，又或者可以說他喜歡他的一切，平常堂本剛的聲音是溫柔的、神聖的、迷幻並帶著點誘惑，但在自己身下的時候卻是直白的性慾、色氣、勾人的。

看人攀到了巔峰，堂本光一就慢下抽插的頻率，緩緩深入、慢慢抽出，在入口附近淺插，再進到深入研磨打轉。

堂本光一低頭看著那貪婪的小穴吞吃著自己怒張的肉稜，完全拔出的時候還不停收縮挽留，隨著一張一合擠出許多愛液。

堂本剛難耐的呻吟著用腿纏住光一的腰，釋放出更濃郁的玫瑰香氣，逼的堂本光一又少了幾分逗弄人的餘裕。

“你真的太妖精了...”

“怎麼？不想讓妖精只屬於你嗎？”

“你早已只屬於我。”

再度埋進那高熱的體內，兩人都舒服的嘆了一口氣，接著堂本光一將人直接抱起，只能攀附在光一的身上導致那唯一的連接處更加深入。

“啊啊啊嗯嗯～～啊～”

越頂水越多，都因重力的吸引被帶出體內，流經堂本光一的大腿然後滴落地板。早先射在光一身上的精液也因為不停的摩擦之下更加黏稠，在兩人身體的晃動時發出粘膩的聲響。

神情恍惚的看著滿頭是汗的堂本光一，忍不住想起在舞台上的他，認真、禁慾、完美主義，但卻又是如此天然、可愛，抬手將覆蓋在他眼前的瀏海撥開。

“fufufu～果然對視就會戀愛呢。”

“那我們早已熱戀30年。”

被狠力壓在床鋪上，前胸貼著觸感絲滑的床單，身後的人親吻著他的肩痣並像打樁機一樣又快又深入的進入他的體內。

身上各處佈滿了紅紅紫紫的印記，乳首也已經被凌虐的紅腫挺立，生理性的眼淚殘留在臉頰上，整個人看起來可憐美味又色情。

堂本剛早已被操到又射了兩次，高級的床單上充斥他的精液、兩人的汗水與後穴分泌出的潤滑體液。由於過度的呻吟讓他的聲音已經略帶沙啞，隨著每一次的撞擊只能發出破碎的悶哼。

堂本光一雙手覆在堂本剛白嫩的臀辦上，一邊盡情揉捏一邊掰的更開，看見後穴已經被自己幹的紅腫了但仍然乖巧貪婪的緊咬著自己，愉快的挺腰，激發出更加情慾的嬌喘。

感覺到生殖腔打開了一條縫，堂本光一興奮的把堂本剛翻了一個身面向自己，把他的腿大大的壓開、腰下墊個滾滾貓，接著快速的深頂。

深處被用力撞擊的感覺讓堂本剛快要瘋掉了，第一次在發情期中放開了的做愛，完全不用顧忌太多，單純的享受愛人給予自己的歡愉、享受來自本能被完全標記的期待。

“滾滾貓...不是、這麼用的啦！”

“就是這麼用的啊～你不是覺得埋在裡面很舒服嗎？”

“嗯...嗯啊...很軟...”

“但埋在Tsuyo的裡面更舒服。”

“變態！啊啊～～～”

用力捅進生殖腔內，酸爽的感覺竄上脊椎，不同於以往的快感在大腦內流竄，渾身起滿雞皮疙瘩。

“舒服嗎？”

“啊啊嗯～～～～”

“Tsuyo準備好要永遠成為我的人了嗎？”

“我早就是你的，你也、唔、早就是我的人了～”

把人側身一翻，咬破後頸的腺體，瞬間就讓濃醇的酒香帶上玫瑰的媚。

而體內的性器也膨脹成結，原本堂本剛以為高潮也就是如同以往的感覺來到，沒想到堂本光一鬆口後親了親他的唇以後開始用力頂弄。

在生殖腔內巨物用力輾過四處，堂本剛已經找不到任何的言語詞彙去形容這份刺激的感受，炸開的快感不同以往能夠輕易承受的量，讓他高聲的尖叫出來。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“不行了不行了！”

“やめて～～～～～️”

快速撞擊數十下，一股股熱流衝進他的深處，把腔內灌的滿滿的，隨著意識抽離身體，堂本剛已經射不出什麼東西了，只能滴滴答答的流出體內最後一滴精液。

完全標記的緣故讓他們心中被加倍的幸福滿足給包裹，堂本剛甚至還沒能從高潮的餘韻之中出來，身子仍然一抖一抖的夾緊體內的炙熱，堂本光一也不好受，剛剛射精過後特別敏感，這時候被吸住只會讓他想再來一次，只能粗喘著緩解這份慾望。

“Kochan...～～”撒嬌的聲音特別軟糯可愛。

“嗯？”

兩人的唇嚴絲合縫的貼在一起，這是一個充滿愛意的吻。

“Tsuyo下次不要在別人面前講やめて了...”

“嗯？為什麼？”堂本剛是知道為什麼的，但是他就是故意要問一下。

“......”堂本光一總不成得直接說出來說錄影中聽到的話會想那啥吧？他也不太好意思說給別人聽到這麼撒嬌的聲音他會吃醋，所以選擇沉默。

“やめて？”

“やめて？？？”

堂本剛笑了，他感受到自己體內的物體又有復甦的跡象。說真的自己的愛人的慾望掌握在自己手裡的感受是很讓人得意的。

“や～め～て～～～～～”

“你這傢伙是不是不想下床了！”

“你試試？”

最後堂本剛下床了沒？他沒說，也沒人知道，只知道他還是會繼續在錄影的時候或是直播的時候用やめて去擾亂某個人的理智了。

END


End file.
